I Knew You Then
by BrokenChosenofEva
Summary: The "I knew you then" Arc of my Pilot's Table drabble series. Sequel to the "Awakening" arc. Each of the six Children experienced lives with each other, some as they were, some as they could be. And those shared lives can always help them, as long as they stay open to each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Neon Genesis Evangelion  
Pilot's Table  
By D.A.  
0  
0**

Title:  
Prompt: Set 1 / Prompt 34 (Confide)  
Word Count: 1100+  
Rating: T  
Summary: Despite all the lives lived inside Instrumentality, Asuka and Shinji know what they'd always known. They can count on each other through anything.

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion

Notes: I decided I just had to do an entire arc on how the Pilots react to each other, knowing what happened inside Instrumentality. The fact that in some illusions, the couples as they are were different. (Includes mentions of events/relationships from Angel and Fading Dream, plus other situations from the vast and varied Evangelion fanfiction community here on FFnet. (You guys rock.))  
Part one of the "I knew you then" Arc of my Pilot's Table drabble series. Sequel to the "Awakening" arc.

0  
1  
2  
3

Shinji and Asuka both knew they needed to talk about it, though it wasn't an issue for them, both between themselves and with the others. It was just something they needed to be clear on, and they both knew it. Instrumentality had shown them so many possible ways they could have lived their lives, and the people they could have lived them with. It broke down barriers and stripped their minds almost of all individuality.

But in the end, it built them back up. It forced them to think about themselves, and how they wanted to be, and when Shinji chose to end Instrumentality it gave them a choice. And they chose to live, not a false life inside the vast mental soup that Instrumentailty was, but a real life where all the joys and pains of life could be experienced.

And so they talked.

0o0o0

"Shinji, what do you think about Hikari and Touji?"

The question was a simple one, and one that the young man knew was coming. Had known one of them would finally ask about the people they knew inside Instrumentality. To Shinji, that was the point of such a question. Not to ask about the here and now, but the then and there.

"They're our friends." he said, expression thoughtful as he finished setting the table while Asuka moved about the living room, continuing to organize the various pictures they'd taken since coming to this old house over a month ago, "They always will be. And I love them because of it."

"I love them too." Asuka admitted. She could really talk to Shinji now, since her choice inside Instrumentality, and it felt so freeing knowing that he would answer back just as openly, "You don't worry about Touji and me?"

"Do you worry about Hikari and I?" he asked in return, "We both lived a life where they were the ones we chose to be with. But as meaningful as those memories are, that's not what we are now."

"We made our choices." Asuka agreed, "Those lives just mean we have even better friends. I just..."

"You miss Mana and Kyo." Shinji turned as Asuka walked into the kitchen/dining room, a small sad smile on his face. "Of the six of us, You and Touji are the only ones to live out almost an entire life inside. And it means something important to you both. I don't want to cut that bond you have."

"Yeah," Asuka sighed, and Shinji could hear the hitch in her voice, "I always thought I didn't want kids, and maybe the reason that life lasted so long was for me to see that I want them."

"Maybe it was, or maybe it was to show Touji what he was missing." Shinji agreed, moving over and holding Asuka, again feeling a thrill that Asuka wanted a family like he does, "Maybe the reason we saw what we did was because we had in the back of our minds wondered about it at one point or another."

Asuka grinned as she leaned into him, "We learned what we did, and when we chose to come back we also chose to be better for it."

Shinji bobbed his head once as Asuka gently pulled away, and they both moved into the kitchen to finish last minute things before eating.

0o0o0

After dinner the two of them sat on the sofa, simply leaning into each other, when Asuka quietly repeated her earlier question. Shinji thought for a moment, and Asuka let him.

"I enjoyed the time I had with her," Shinji finally answered, "It gave me a chance to see what a relationship could be like. She wasn't you, it's not how she is, but it was a glimpse at me being in a stable relationship. It showed me that I could have one, that the person I was with could be with me because they cared and not because they had a use for me."

"Like that life I lived where I dated Kaworu." Asuka murmurred her agreement, watching Shinji, "It showed me I could be loved for simply being who I was. That I didn't need a mask, and I could depend on others."

The young man nodded once, and turned to kiss the young woman beside him. Asuka met him halfway, and they spent a few moments in comfortable silence.

"Do you wonder sometimes?" She asked after they pulled back, "What it would be like, if those lives had been real, or we stayed with the people we chose in there?"

"I've thought of it, but I'm glad this is reality." Shinji answered, "As much as I love her, and Rei even, I don't think I could really be with anyone else. We've known so much through our lives, all of them, that I'm certain it will always be you and me."

"I'm glad." Asuka whispered, leaning against him again, "So now we just have to convince them of it too."

"Yeah."

0o0o0

It was a relief to both of them. That they could talk to each other, interacting without worrying what others might think of them. They spoke and moved much more fluidly than when they had when they synched so long ago, and it was because they had realized just how hurtful Asuka's pride and anger had been and how limiting Shinji's fear of interacting and self-loathing was.

They leaned on each other, because they both knew each other intimately. Not physically, but mentally and emotionally. They'd seen and felt each other's lives, and lived others, inside Instrumentality. And they recognized a spark of similarity. They had both been alone for most of their lives, abandoned by the people they held most dear, and had worn masks to hide that loneliness so they wouldn't be hurt again. It hadn't worked, and both saw that clearly now. So they leaned on each other, and confided in each other the various secrets they each held.

And now, they would make sure their friends could do the same.

3  
2  
1  
0

A/N: Well, what do you think? I know, not much, but it's the introduction to the next few chapters. Be patient, they'll be up when they're up. ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

**Neon Genesis Evangelion Pilot's Table  
By D.A.  
0  
0**

Title: Thank you  
Prompt: Set 1 / Prompt 9 (Appreciate)  
Word Count: 2500+  
Rating: T  
Summary: Instrumentality left a mark on their minds and hearts, each of them knowing the others in a new light. Some just need a little help seeing what it is they already appreciate.

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion

Notes: On to the other Pilots. In this case, it's more focused around Hikari. Even though she wasn't a Pilot in the series, she has been one in many fanfics. Kudos to those writers, they know who they are.

Part two of the "I knew you then" Arc of my Pilot's Table drabble series. Sequel to the "Awakening" arc.

0  
1  
2  
3

Shinji and Asuka both wanted to talk about it with the others. Especially Touji and Hikari. Kaworu had mentioned to Shinji that they seemed stressed by the effects of Instrumentality, the ones most struggling to accept what had happened inside.

In some ways, it was both hard and easy for Shinji and Asuka themselves to come to terms with what they had seen, so they could understand. They knew each other intimately now, having experienced so many lifetimes getting to know one another, and it gave them a whole new perspective. They'd hashed it out, and found their equilibrium with all the lives they remembered. And they knew the others almost as well, for the same reasons.

But they had been at the center of it. Shinji, because Rei/Lilith chose him to be the one in control of the outcome. Asuka, because even at the end, broken as he was, Shinji couldn't let go of her.

Touji and Hikari didn't have that. They had been pulled along at the very edge of the eye of the storm that was focused around Shinji and Asuka. And while Asuka and Shinji had always been near each other in one fashion or another, Touji and Hikari hadn't. Sometimes they had known each other at a distance, other times they hadn't known each other at all. Only a few times within the varied possibilities of Instrumentality did they become close.

And while Kaworu and Rei dealt with their own issues, knowing they needed the others they convinced the two central to all of them that Touji and Hikari needed a talk.

0o0o0

"It was a great idea to have a huge barbeque for everyone, Shinji-kun." Kaworu praised, his voice low and happy, as it had been since they woke on the beach.

In the time since awakening they had reached Ritsuko's cousin, who had a house on the shore of a small cove, and they had gained the house next door. It was an old, grand place, dust and cobwebs everywhere, but in good repair despite the ravages of Second and Third Impact. The five couples had spent days cleaning it and making the many small repairs an old house needs after being on its own for a couple years. By the time they had finished, Gendo and Ritsuko had decided to move in with her cousin, and Touji and Hikari had decided they wanted to stay in a nearby apartment complex where Kaworu and Rei soon joined them in a separate suite. Misato and Kaji decided to take one of the rooms on the ground floor.

Now that everyone had finished moving, Shinji decided they should celebrate with a barbeque. Misato had instantly seconded the idea, and none of the others objected. That was when Kaworu had brought his concerns to Shinji's attention.

"Thanks Kaworu." Shinji smiled at his friend, before turning back and checking the food on the grill in front of him, "Would you mind asking Asuka to come here for a sec?"

"No problem Shinji-kun."

The young Angel moved off, greeting Touji and Hikari in his normal happy manner. A few minutes later, Asuka walked up to him, planting a kiss on his cheek. Out of the corner of their vision they saw Hikari blush and look away from their open affection, while Touji merely grinned. Seeing Touji's reaction gave both of them a small sense of relief, maybe Touji wouldn't need any pushing to smooth things out between him and Hikari. The whole situation had finally made meals with the four of them somewhat awkward.

"Kaworu said you need me?" she asked and pulled back to eye the burgers, hotdogs and chicken critically as her memories of both living on her own and being married made her want to be sure about the done-ness of the food. She asked the question even though she was sure she already knew the reason.

"I think we should talk to Touji and Hikari now, while I finish up the meats." Shinji gently prods one of the burgers, knowing why Asuka was eyeing the food, "Just ask Hikari to come over here while you talk to Touji?"

"Alright, I'm sure he doesn't need any pounding, but Hikari is so edgy..." Asuka sighed, then turned to get Hikari, "You're the better one for reassuring her."

0o0o0

"Hey Hikari!" the redhead called to her friend, "Shinji wants to talk to you for a sec, I'll make sure you're boyfriend here doesn't wander."

"Ok," Hikari smiled, pausing only long enough to see Touji's reassuring smile before walking over to Shinji as he stood beside the grill.

"So, how are things, Stooge?" she asked once the brunette had reached Shinji, "And don't bullsh_t me, Touji. I married you in one of those live, I know when you do."

The young man sighed, rubbing his hands over his face before answering as he looked over at Hikari as she talked with his best friend, "I think that's kinda what's up wit us."

Asuka observed him for a moment, noting the distracted look to his eyes before he turned back to her.

"Hikari still seems kinda bothered by the change back tuh reality," He continued, slight frustration in his voice, "Ya know how proper she is, Red. I get the feeling the lives she remembers where she got wit another guy was..."

"Like she was cheating on you?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you regret us?"

Touji focused on Asuka, carefully watching her studiously neutral expression as he took a second to actually think. Her question had been like her expression, neutral, but he knew it was anything but. As she'd said, they had been married -for several years- and he knew she used that tone when the answer was important to her.

"Never," he whispered, honest and sincere, and was graced with one of Asuka's rare geniune smiles, "There are things I'll regret, but that ain't one of um."

"Damn right," she sighed, grinning before her expression became serious again, "Shinji and I talked it over a few nights ago. We think we, the six Children, needed those interconnected lives."

"Why do ya say that?"

"Because three of us almost couldn't reach out and connect at all by then." Asuka crossed her arms, glancing over to Shinji before turning back, "It helped us rebuild ourselves so we could."

"You're right, I think." Touji agreed, his voice sure as he bobbed his head once.

"I'm gonna go talk to Hikari really quick, Shinji should be done with the food in a few minutes." Asuka started to move away, "Maybe you could talk to Kaworu for a sec. He did marry Hikari in that life."

"I suppose I will," Touji chuckled, and when Asuka raised a brow in question, he continued, "You'll be better for Hikari, ex-wife let the new-wife know that it's ok."

Asuka blinked for a moment as she processed what he'd said, then reached out and slapped his shoulder. Blushing furiously, and trying to look simply furious, she did her best to fight down a grin as she called him a jerk and walked over to the grill.

0o0o0

"Hey," Shinji called gently, smiling as he turned to face Hikari, "How have you been?"

"I've been alright," she returned his smile, "A little tired from moving in at the apartment I guess. What did you want to talk about?"

"The Memories." his smile turned reassuring.

"About us?" Hikari hesitated, "I mean-"

"I love Asuka," Shinji assured her, "we're talking because she and I want the awkwardness to end."

"Oh," she relaxed slightly, still a bit jittery, "It-it doesn't bother you, Asuka being with other guys inside There?"

"No," Shinji said, shaking his head slightly. It seemed Asuka's theory was right, "We needed those other lives to help us really see ourselves and what we could have if we changed. But even then, it was a little different for Asuka and Touji."

"How?" Hikari was curious, and a small bit embarrassed as she admitted, "I-I never let Touji talk about Inside, I usually changed the subject."

Shinji watched her for a moment, taking a moment to check all the food on the grill before he set down the utensils and turned to face her.

"I think Asuka and I are the only ones to be able to recall other people's lives, at least the other Childrens' lives." he said, calm and gentle, "I wasn't really in that life, the one where Asuka was Remiel as well. But the point where you and Kaworu leave that dream, they didn't."

"What do you mean?" Hikari knew the moment those memories cut-off, it was her and Kaworu's wedding day. She blushed slightly at the thought, but focused completely on Shinji's next words.

"They lived Inside that dream until almost thirty," he set his hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, "They had two children. They want those children back. Touji loves you, Hikari, and he wants them with you."

"I-I didn't realize..." she was dumbfounded. It was no wonder Touji had been trying so hard to talk to her, and getting so frustrated with her when she would change the subject.

"Touji really does love you," his hand returned to his side, "You just need to understand the bond he shares with Asuka, and appreciate the changes it made in them."

"I just didn't know," Hikari sighed, "I felt so disloyal, I never thought to ask him what he thought..."

"If I and Asuka know him, he doesn't," Shinji chuckled, "And if he does, she'll straighten him out."

They share a chuckle, and hearing Asuka's laughing call of 'jerk' they turn to find her fighting down a smile and wearing a fading blush on her face.

"Touji went to go chat with Kaworu," Asuka gave Shinji a peck on the cheek as he turned back to the grill, "Can we chat for a bit, Hikari?"

0o0o0

"If I know my Baka, he told you about Mana and Kyo."

Hikari, used to her best friend's bluntness, was never the less unprepare for the sudden statement. She watched her closely, having heard the hitch to Asuka's voice despite her brisk manner, and realized those must be the names of the two children Shinji had mentioned. It was an honest suprise for her, and she wasn't sure how to respond. Asuka was her best friend and essentially her boyfriend's ex-wife.

"He mentioned them," she said, still watching Asuka's face, "Why don't-why don't you tell me about them?"

"You really want to know?" the almost shy, almost giddy smile on her face called to Hikari's mind the smiles she'd seen young mothers display when people would ask about their toddlers and infants, "Guess your talk with Shinji gave you a different perspective?"

"I think I get it now." Hikari blushed, "It's about understanding and accepting. I wish I hadn't been avoiding the subject with Touji."

"I could have told you that." Asuka's smile shifted to a more teasing one, "I can understand why you fell for the Stooge."

"What was Mana like?" Hikari asked, honestly curious to know about the two children that seemed to have left such a mark on her best friend and boyfriend, "and Kyo too."

"Mana was a lot like me mostly, very smart for her age and both commanding and demanding." Asuka smiled, though Hikari could see it was a little shaky, as she wrapped her arms around her middle, "But she was very much a daddy's girl. She took being big sister very seriously, and was also the one you could count on to bring home stray pets. She couldn't leave anything unhelped."

"Sounds a bit like Shinji too." Hikari smiled.

"Yeah," Asuka glanced in his direction, "Kyo was his father's son though. It was always so easy to see Touji in him, no matter what he was doing or saying."

Hikari's smile faded when she caught sight of tears forming in the corners of her friend's eyes. As Asuka turned back, Hikari gently pulled her into a hug, and despite that fact that crying wasn't something she associated with Asuka she was unsurprised to feel a few tears stain her shoulder. Instrumentality had changed of all them in one way or another, some of them in more ways than one.

"I think," Hikari began, letting Asuka pull back before continuing, "I think we'll get to see them again. They sound too much like their parents for us not to."

Asuka brushed her eyes clear and smiled gratefully, "You're right. And I don't mind being Kyo's aunt if Touji can be Mana's uncle."

"Of course." Hikari blushed, smiling back, "I don't want to break that bond you two share. You both mean so much to me, and I know I can trust you."

"That means a lot to me Hikari," the sincerity in Asuka's voice touched Hikari, "Shinji is the one I'll live out my life with, but I'll always love Touji."

"I think I understand," Hikari thought about the times she'd spent with Shinji and Kaworu inside Instrumentality, "In a way, I still love Kaworu and even Shinji. So I can appreciate how you feel."

"Our three men," Asuka chuckled, "Somehow, they seem like the middle of this rag-tag band."

Hikari laughed with her friend, it did seem that way now that she had mentioned it. Odd, in a way, that they would be the focus for so much. Touji had shown Asuka a full life, Kaworu had shown Asuka she could be loved just as she was and shown Hikari a full life, and Shinji had shown both girls that all they had to do was reach out and take the risk because the reward was so very worth it.

And then it hit her.

Asuka.

Shinji had been in control of Instrumentality whether consciously or not, and he had shaped those many lives to help them, but especially to help Asuka. And as she and Asuka spoke for a few more minutes and laughed over stories about Mana and Kyo, she realized Asuka would never accept that. Not that she would be ungrateful, but rather that her sense of worth would still cause her to dismiss the idea of Shinji doing that for her out-of-hand. It made her a little sad, and she realized they still had some work and growing to do.

Instrumentality had only started the changes, they would need to work on finishing them. It made her appreciate her new life and her firends all the more, and she promised herself she would help them like they'd helped her.

3  
2  
1  
0

A/N: Well, what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Neon Genesis Evangelion Pilot's Table  
By D.A.  
0  
0**

Title:  
Prompt: Set 1 / Prompt 22 (Sunshine)  
Word Count: 1900+  
Rating: T  
Summary: The girls talk over their time with Kaworu. Each of them knew him in a slightly different fashion, all of them knew he was an Angel and friend to Shinji.

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion

Notes: Out of the Evangelion fanfiction I've read, these three girls are probably my favorites of the whole cast. This focuses a bit more around Rei.

Part three of the "I knew you then" Arc of my Pilot's Table drabble series. Sequel to the "Awakening" arc.

0  
1  
2  
3

Asuka waited until they had finished eating before grabbing Rei and Hikari's hands and dragging them off to the beach for some "girl talk", a codeword of sorts that instantly had Touji and Shinji cleaning up while the young women went out near the water's edge. Water that was now a wonderfully normal blue, under a sky normal except for the red ring that now spun round the Earth and the faintly visible slash of red across the moon's surface as it hung high in the evening sky.

Both her friends, and she did indeed consider Rei a friend now even if she still got on her nerves, gave her confused looks after glancing at their respective men. Kaworu and Touji merely shrugged and looked to Shinji, who in turn smiled at Asuka and went back to cleaning up while the adults talked over a bottle of beer each. Misato's contribution to the BBQ, other than driving the car when Shinji and Asuka bought groceries at the recently reopened market. Asuka looked out over the ocean for a moment, her expression thoughtful and a little hesitant.

"What is it you wish to speak about?" Rei's softly spoken question pulled Asuka's gaze to her, "Kaworu mentioned to me you have been discussing the Memories from inside Instrumentality. Is something wrong?"

"Not wrong," Asuka started, despite everything she still had issues being cordial to Rei at times, the other Pilot's logical way of speaking and thinking caused her to think of a robotic doll inspite of the redhead's best efforts to let go of old hurts, "Shinji and I think we need to all talk about our relationships from inside Instrumentality. You know, to clear the air so we don't hurt our current relationships with each other."

"Kaworu." Hikari put in, and Asuka nodded once.

"Yeah, we're gonna talk about our time with him." Asuka put a hand on Rei's shoulder, surprising the bluenette, and herself a little, with the gesture, "Kaworu mentioned to Shinji how you and Hikari have been edgy and dodgy about those lives."

"So he spoke to Shinji-" Rei started, a faint flash of annoyance in her pale red eyes as her small frame grew tense and she took a half step back, only for Asuka to interrupt.

"He couldn't get you to talk." Asuka snapped, "The only reason we talked with the Suzuharas first was because you two still acted normal, and they were almost fighting."

"Suzuharas...?" Hikari blushed furiously, "We-I mean I-"

"It's always been pretty obvious Hikari," Asuka grinned at her, pushing back her annoyance at Rei, "even before I got to know him."

"So you wish to discuss your times with Nagisa with me-"

"Rei." the german speared her with a glare, her tone flat, "You pick the worst time to show emotion and get territorial."

"Maybe it would be better for me to talk with Rei, while you two calm down?" Hikari ventured, "Asuka?"

The two young women continued to glare at each other for several more seconds, making Hikari increasingly nervous. Before she could say anything else, or get Shinji to calm Asuka, the redhead spun on her heel and moved off out of earshot where she stood with her arms crossed looking out to sea.

"Rei," Hikari's gentle tone drew the nephilium's attention, "What is going on with you and Kaworu? Asuka's right, you've been moody and snapping over little things. Well, moody for you."

Rei arched an eyebrow, and Hikari spotted another flash of annoyance as the other woman's gaze grew distant.

"I-I suppose you are right." she finally admitted, glancing down to her feet, "I have been trying to reconcile things, much like you have I suspect. It has indeed bothered me that Kaworu spent lives with the both of you, and essentially none with me."

"None?"

"Moments were shared in one life or another, but," Rei shook her head, "he did not choose me until he found me on the beach near the rest of you when we returned."

"So you're struggling with his loyalty to you." Hikari smiled, "That's normal. It's what I've been struggling with, though from the other side of things. You just have to learn about each other, and accept how the other is. That's what Shinji told me to do, when we talked about Touji and Asuka."

"Yes, the Married Couple, as Aida might have said." Rei relaxed slightly, a small smile flitting across her face, "Perhaps you are right. I am bothered by his closeness to you and Mrs. Ikari."

"Aida would've come up with someth-"Hikari froze, her mind trying to catch up to what Rei had just said.

"Asuka need not be the only one who teases others about being married." Rei smiled, seeing the look on Hikari's face, "A skill I suspect she has improved on by being in residence with Ms. Katsuragi."

"Yeah," Hikari paused, then giggled, "Ms. Katsuragi is a teaser, isn't she. Like Shinji and Asuka said to me about each other, I'll tell you: I love Touji, but I'll always appreciate what Kaworu and I had inside Instrumentality. He's our sunshine; Your's, mine, and Asuka's."

Rei watched closely as Hikari spoke, noting the blush on the former Class Rep's face and the honesty in her eyes. Hikari had been right, Rei thought, to be the first to speak. The time that she had known the brunette, Rei had never known her to lie about herself or her feelings. Avoid talking about them perhaps, but never lie. So she knew that she could trust her when she said what she did. And perhaps she could accept whatever Asuka had to say as well.

"Thank you, Hikari," Rei finally said, "If you could trade places with Asuka, we can go back to 'our men' ,as she would say, after she has said her piece."

"Okay." Hikari smiled, then walked over to her friend and waited there as Asuka approached Rei.

"Better?" Asuka asked, tone polite as she watched Rei's expression.

"In time." it was a new sensation being under Asuka's watchful gaze, and Rei wondered for a moment if this was how children felt when their parent simply stared at them and waited for them to explain themselves.

"I hope so," the sincerity in the redhead's voice surprised Rei, and though it only showed in a widening of her eyes it was enough for Asuka to spot. She nodded once, "Kaworu is a very patient and understanding person, but like you he's still learning how normal people interact. You'll have to be just as patient and understanding if you want whatever it is you two have to work."

"I understand."

"No, you don't," the gentle statement froze Rei in place and caused a flash of annoyance to light her pale red eyes, before Asuka continued, "How many of those lives inside Instrumentality did you have a relationship in? Not many, not like this."

"And you believe you are the one to lecture me on stable relationships-" the albino tried to cut in, only to be cut off.

"Yeah, I am." Asuka snapped, loud enough to draw all eyes to them, which the two young women ignored, "Inside there I lived at least three lives with someone in a stable relationship. One of those I got married and had kids. Of the ten of us to return, I and Touji are probably the most qualified to give out advice."

Except for her initial snap, Asuka's short tirade was delivered in a tightly controlled tone of voice which again surprised Rei. And got her to thinking about what had been said. Asuka was right, much to her annoyance. She had been avoiding talking to Kaworu, much like Hikari had avoided Touji, because she did indeed doubt how much he actually cared for her when he had the memories of lives with both Hikari and the redheaded german in front of her. It galled her, a term she never thought would apply to her, to realize that her opposite had discerned her issue before she had. At the same time, she realized she wasn't overly surprised Asuka had seen it before her. She had been adamantly ignoring the situation, while Kaworu had Shinji to talk with, and Shinji in turn had Asuka.

"I apologize." Rei stated, eyes focused on Asuka, "You are... right. I have refused to seek out advice when I know it would be freely given."

"Accepted." Asuka said, then sigh and rubbed her hands on her upper arms as Hikari walked over to them, "I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with, so I'm sorry. I don't consciously aim to get on your nerves."

"We're here to help, not criticize each other." Hikari added, surprising the bluenette, yet again, with a light hug, "We did enough of that before Third Impact. Let's go back to the boys, I think Shinji looks a little nervous his wife is gonna beat up his sister."

Asuka blinks at her best friend, then aims a slap at her shoulder only for Hikari to laugh as she spins out of the way. Rei smiles as the tension leaves the air, and their bodies.

"Fair's fair, Mrs. Ikari," Hikari sings, smiling at the other two as they follow her back to the modest deck, "even Mrs. Nagisa is in on the game you started."

Hikari and Asuka laugh seeing Rei's intense blush at Hikari's teasing, and Hikari steps over to give her a hug as Rei laughs softly at the turn of events. As abrasive as the redhead could be, Rei thought she could see why Hikari had been such a strong friend to her. Asuka, especially after Instrumentality, cared about the people around her even if it wasn't obvious. She had been bossy and rude and aggressive because it got others' attention and usually made them do what she wanted. Now she had mellowed some. She was more polite and listened, and her aggression was more aimed at not backing down from a problem and less being on top.

And maybe some of that change was due to Kaworu. Rei knew just from the month they had been together that Kaworu brightened any place he happened to be, and his calm and optimistic nature seemed to never fail to calm her when she began to feel agitated or woke up from a nightmare she couldn't recall. He seemed to have a sixth sense about how the people around him felt, and even sleeping in his room he would wake and come to her in her room to calm her until she fell back to sleep.

She would take the advice she had been given, and not ignore Kaworu's next attempt to talk. Everyone needs some time in the sunshine afterall.

3  
2  
1  
0

A/N: Well, here is the next installment of I Knew You Then. Please, leave reviews on your thought. Next chapter we include the adults, and they get a quick rundown of the connection between the Children.


	4. Chapter 4

**Neon Genesis Evangelion Pilot's Table  
By D.A.  
0  
0**

Title: Better Together  
Prompt: Set 1 / Prompt 47 (Broken)  
Word Count: 2200+  
Rating: T  
Summary: Gendo, Ritsuko, Kaji and Misato all learn about the mix of lives the Children lived inside Instrumentality.

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion

Notes: Now we have the adults talking about the lives the Children shared. I think this will be a good one. And I'll delve a little deeper into the minds of a few or all of them.

Part four of the "I knew you then" Arc of my Pilot's Table drabble series. Sequel to the "Awakening" arc.

0  
1  
2  
3

Gendo sat listening, the normal thing for him both back then as now, as the other three adults reminisced about the happy times from before Third Impact. As he listened, he watched the interaction between his son and the other Children.

In a way, they were the obvious couples. Both Shinji and Asuka, as well as Touji and Hikari, balanced each other. Those two played off each others' strengths and weaknesses, supporting each other. Rei and Kaworu were similar, though their personalities were not the same as the others. Rei was more like him, reserved and seemingly aloof, while Kaworu was the unique one of the group, being optimistic and consistantly friendly and forgiving. Still, they balanced each other. Ritsuko had expressed a passing interest in watching how his nephilium daughter interacted with the young Angel, and he thought he might keep a closer eye on all of them. He had wasted too much time already ignoring family.

When the three young women had moved to the shoreline, Gendo continued to watch them as his son and Suzuhara began putting the extra food and various utensils inside. He'd seen everyone but Rei, whose stance was visibly tense even from this distance, talk privately in pairs and he was honestly curious to know what the topic might be that required all three of them. Or perhaps not, as Asuka stepped away from the other two for a few moments. His daughter, for he did acknowledge fully what she was, seemed to relax as she and Horaki spoke. Good, he thought, it would not do for her and the woman his son had chosen to get into some sort of altercation.

Or perhaps he spoke too soon, as Asuka threw her hands into the air and began loudly addressing Rei.

"Yeah, I am." she began, voice loud enough to draw the eyes of the other three adults and the three young men, "Inside there I lived at least three lives with someone in a stable relationship. One of those I got married and had kids. Of the ten of us to return, I and Touji are probably the most qualified to give out advice."

That was an unexpected announcement, he thought, and only my three companions seem surprised. Gendo himself was unsure how to react to the announcement when combined with the lack of reaction from the Children. It was obvious to him they knew what was being talked about, which implied they had most likely discussed their various experiences with each other. And if they had talked to each other, then perhaps they were not as broken by the events as Ritsuko had told him Misato feared they were.

The three young women looked over the deck as they reached it, still smiling from the back and forth teasing, and saw the shocked and inquisitive expressions on the adults' faces and the chagrin on the boys'. Apparently, they realized, Asuka's outburst had not been as quiet as she believed.

"So," Touji began nervously, stepping over and taking Hikari's hand as she and Asuka froze, blushes rapidly covering the three young women's faces, "I guess your talks jus got extended, eh Shin-man?"

"Asuka?" Misato asked, confused, "What do you mean kids? Why are you and Touji the most qualified?"

"Our lives," Asuka warned, drawing a raised eyebrow from Gendo and Kaji, then sighed as she let Shinji hug her from behind and wrap his arms around her waist, "the six of us had some pretty mixed up lives in there. You guys didn't change up partners at all, either they were there or they weren't."

"What do you mean?" Ritsuko asked gently, leaning forward in her seat.

"The six of us shared the same lives, where the four of you each lived inside separate dreams." Rei continued, "Some of us more than others."

"One particular life, the one you heard Asuka snap about," Shinji took over, cheek to cheek with the redhead, "in it I and Rei were only little kids. She, Touji, Hikari and Kaworu were in their late teens, and fought as Pilots. Except at the end of the war, where in the real world I kill Kaworu, Asuka finds out she's an Angel."

"What?!"

"Misato, SIT DOWN." Asuka's commanding tone instantly has the violet-haired woman back in her seat and feeling like a disobedient child, and Ritsuko puts her hand to her mouth in an attempt to look thoughtful while hiding a grin, "In that life I fell for Touji, and when I stopped Kaworu I did it by destroying Lilith in Terminal Dogma and almost killing myself in the process."

"After we defeated Seele," Hikari stepped in softly, "Asuka and Touji started dating, and so did I and Kaworu. Misato, you took over guardianship of Rei and Shinji. My memories don't go passed Kaworu and I's wedding day."

Kaworu and Touji chuckle at the memory they share with Asuka and Hikari. Gendo merely sits back, continuing to listen as he watches the expressions on the Children's faces and Ritsuko stares at them from the seat to his left. He can see it, now that he knows to look. Not exactly a physical change, really, but more in the way they carry themselves and interact. He finds himself honestly surprised he hadn't seen it sooner, but then he hadn't been looking. All of the Children are only Children by being Pilots, like a title. All six of them, he sees, are more mature than teens their age should be. Perhaps more mature than some adults twice their age, he thinks and glances at Misato, though there is no malice, only mild amusement in the thought.

"That's when those two stepped back, or whatever," Asuka looked to Touji, the faint shine in her eyes matched by his, both knowing they would have to talk about it sometime and wishing it was more private. Her voice catches as she continues, "but our time in there extended until we were in our early thirties. We had two- two kids..."

"Mana and Kyo." Touji picked up, letting Asuka rein her emotions in, "Amazin' little kids. Mana was a daddy's girl, had me constantly wrapped around her finger with the same brains as her mother."

"I remember them..." Misato whispered, a memory dawning on her as her gaze goes distant, "I-I came over for lunch, and played with them while you made sandwiches and Touji worked on a bike. It's... It's the only thing I know about that life, but it has hints of the things you mentioned like Asuka being an Angel..."

"Then you've been communicating your firm emotions to each other?" Gendo speaks low and quiet, a faint rumble to his voice, "That's wise of you."

The six Children look to each other, expressions questioning and open, before Shinji turns to his father with a slightly bemused expression at the older man's choice of words.

"We're family, one way or another." Shinji says, gaze soft and tone forgiving as he continues, "I won't ignore my family for any reason."

Gendo winced behind his clear lenses, nodding to Shinji in acknowledgement of the gentle rebuke. Ritsuko watched the exchange, and wondered if perhaps this was Shinji's way of offerring a hand of peace to his father and accepting his attempts to be better.

"It's good to see you talking to each other and working things out," Kaji grinned, eyes a little sad inspite of his words and smile, "I admit I was afraid I'd never see Asuka as honestly happy as she is now."

"I'm content now," the redhead blushed, turning her head enough to kiss Shinji's cheek before continuing, "it easier to be happy when you're content with what you have."

"I believe we all merely wish we had seen what it is that we had sooner than we did." Kaworu quietly comments from beside Rei, the two Nephili reaching for each other's hand at the same moment.

0o0o0

Later, once the Suzuharas and Nagisas had left, the four adults sat in the main living room downstair while Asuka and Shinji went upstairs for bed. The nicknames for the couples had been rather amusing to find out, especially because Rei was the one to initiate the teasing, and Misato had taken the ideas and run with them. They sat quietly, enjoying the small central fire place and glasses of herbal tea Shinji had made for them before saying goodnight.

"So," the ex-spy spoke softly, casually, as he watched the fire, "What do you think of their interconnection, commander?"

"It is-" Gendo hesitated for a moment, thoughtful, "it is amazing. And does not worry me. We can see for ourselves it aids them in continuing their lives, and in helping each other. I suspect it is the reason we returned so close together, and bound the way we are to each other."

The other three nod in agreement. Soon after they started their trek to Ritsuko's cousin they had discovered they could pin-point their significant-other exactly. By the time they reached their destination, the adults had all discussed their new abilities and chose to not worry about it for the time being. They had watched the Children, more worried that they might be hiding how broken they were than concerned with themselves. Until today they had assumed the Children had gained no abilities from Third Impact. Now it was looking like the Children were not broken, or at least were healing, and had merely kept whatever abilities they had gained a secret like Gendo and the others.

"Do you think it might have given them more than what we got Rits?" Misato asked of her friend, "I mean, Kaworu is a full Angel and Rei is partly one."

"And in one life Asuka herself was an Angel," Ritsuko added, expression thoughtful and a little pensive, "It _is_ possible... But I'd need the resources of NERV to be sure. So I suppose we'll simply have to wonder."

"Perhaps not."

All eyes turned to Gendo as he reached into his coat pocket and revealed an official envelope with the NERV logo on it.

"What-?!" Misato began, and silenced when Kaji gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I received this today," his voice authoritive, "Asking me to return to Tokyo-3, which is under reconstruction, and take over as commander once more. It would seem no one outside our circle knows what happened to cause Third Impact nor what stopped it."

"Why would they want NERV back?" Kaji eyed the envelope, "The Angels are all gone, and so are the Evas..."

"Humanitarian aid." Ritsuko murmured, then chuckled, "NERV's use of Evangelion technology gave us access to advanced regenerative and cyber-implant technology. We had the ability to replace limbs, eyes, organs. We just focused on the macro-scale Evas and not humans."

"So a giant medical firm or something?" Misato queried, looking at the others for clues.

"Para-military company," Kaji voiced, and grinned lopsidedly when Gendo confirmed it with a nod, "The Japanese government probably wants to jump start national defense with NERV energy weapons and defense sites."

"Believe it or not, "Gendo grinned as Kaji suddenly ran out of steam when the former commander spoke, "They want NERV to be more a civilian defense contractor than a military arm. With stated goals being medical relief in combat zones and defense of supply lines and civilian evacuations."

"They want us to help rebuild, using Evangelion technology." Ritsuko said, restating her earlier guess, "Complete opposite from before, I think it'll feel good to be fixing things."

"Are they trying to get the Evas back?" Misato demanded, tense in her chair.

"No." Gendo says, voice firm as he watches the fire, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and hands tented in front of his face, "All Eva material vanished once Third Impact was collapsed. There will be no more Evas."

"That's a relief."

The voice behind the group of adults caused all of them to jump except for Ritsuko, who had seen the person round the corner from where she sat. Asuka stepped into the room, her nighttime attire hidden under a dark purple robe.

"I felt Misato and Kaji worrying, couldn't sleep. So, what will we be doing if their are no Evas?" she asked, yawning and ignoring Misato's confused look, glancing at each of them before settling on Gendo, "Well, commander? I know you must have planned something out."

**Continued in part-two: "And the Walls Came Down" chapter 5 of the I Knew You Then arc of Pilot's Table.**

3  
2  
1  
0

A/N: Surprise! Two-parter and I set myself up for a possible third arc for this mini-series. ^.^  
First, I want to thank Tazermon's Partner and Gemini011 for their wonderful and thought out reviews. It got me thinking about adding in Kensuke, and a bit more thinking over the relationship between Kaworu and Rei, as well as Gendo and Ritsuko. Kudos to you!  
Next, I want to ask you to read The Cat Who Walked Through Walls by Laryna6. That's where I got the inspiration for telepathy and such.


	5. Chapter 5

**Neon Genesis Evangelion  
Pilot's Table  
By D.A.  
0  
0**

Title: And The Walls Came Down  
Prompt: Set 1 / Prompt 16 (Mind)  
Word Count: 2100+  
Rating: T  
Summary: Despite all the lives lived inside Instrumentality, Asuka and Shinji know what they'd always known. They can count on each other through anything.

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion

Notes: Second half of the previous chapter "Better Together".  
Part five of the "I knew you then" Arc of my Pilot's Table drabble series. Sequel to the "Awakening" arc.

0  
1  
2  
3

"I felt Misato and Kaji worrying, couldn't sleep. So, what will we be doing if their are no Evas?" she asked, yawning and ignoring Misato's confused look, glancing at each of them before settling on Gendo, "Well, commander? I know you must have planned something out."

"Very good, Asuka," he complements smoothly, covering for his slight startlement a moment before. Perhaps he had not regained as much of his control as he had thought, "I had planned to negotiate scholarships for each of you, allow you to find your own paths."

"That's all well in good, but I want in on figuring out what else is different." Asuka nodded once, glancing upstairs for a moment before continuing, "But wait for Shinji."

The young woman's tone commands no argument, and the four adults decided to let it be. A moment later Shinji steps around the corner and joins Asuka standing just inside the room.

"I think we should focus on AT-Fields." he voices, a soft gesture cutting off Misato and Ritsuko's attempted interruption, "I realized something the other day, when Asuka and the others had their talk."

"Something is fundamentally wrong with human's right now." he continues, and Asuka nods once from beside him, "Asuka and I have been slowly figuring it out, and I think I know what it might be."

"What's that, Shinji?" Gendo calmly asks, tone implying he already knows.

"At least since Second Impact, humans have put up a kind of mental AT-Field. Asuka and I realized it a couple days ago when we were at the market." Shinji glanced to the young woman by his side, and Asuka accepted the change in speaker.

"Their was a little kid crying in a shopping cart, and his mother was just ignoring him as she picked out vegetables." the redhead's tone was heated, a quality that had been expected when she spoke of Piloting, but not when she spoke about children. At least not until earlier today, when she told them about two special children, "I didn't realize it until a moment later, but I had mentally reached out and told him to be quiet and asked what he wanted."

"I caught the edge of it, enough that I looked to Asuka and caught her elbow before she could step over to the candy aisle and get him the sweet he wanted." Shinji chuckled, earning him an elbow to the ribs and a matching grin on Asuka's face, "It ate at me for the rest of the day, and when we talked it over the other day I realized what it was: Humans shouldn't have such solid walls around their minds."

"What do you mean?" Ritsuko asked, curiosity in her eyes as the young man's theory had her attention, "Humans need those barriers and don't have the control over their AT-Fields the way you and Asuka seem to have."

"Not like that," the german answered, shaking her head, "We mean more like telepathy. Shinji and I are technically cheating by using our AT-Fields the way we do. The young boy didn't need to when he answered me, I doubt he even realized he was broadcasting."

"You believe Humans are meant to be telepathic?" the doctor asked.

"You know what Arael did to my mind, Akagi," Asuka pointed out, tone flat as she stared at the older woman, "And despite that, I instinctively reached out with my mind to answer a crying child. Humans are telepathic, but something about Second Impact made us lock down."

"And Third Impact may have unlocked it, but not removed it." Gendo added, nodding as he watched his son, "I am inclined to agree, as your theory somewhat answers the question of why we can find each other so easily."

"We noticed." Asuka deadpanned, smirking at Misato and Kaji, "Those two never ask where the other is, they just walk off and find'em."

"Instinctive," Kaji shrugged, grinning back as Misato pouted, "I'm no scientist, but it makes sense."

"Are you the only two who've worked out the telepathy?" Ritsuko asked, "What about Rei and Kaworu?"

"I'm pretty sure Kaworu can, but I think that's because he's an Angel." Shinji answered, shrugging, "I haven't actually asked him."

There were a few minutes of silence, each of them thinking over what had been said, before Asuka spoke again.

"Misato..." the redhead hesitated, then squared her shoulders, "I want to try something, since we're all up and talking about it."

Misato and the other adults looked to the young woman, and after a moment the raven haired woman smiled softly at her one-time charge and nodded her assent. Closing her eyes for a second she took a relaxed breath, then looked to Misato with a soft expression. Misato blinked in surprise when she sensed what almost felt like tapping on the edge of her awareness. Relaxing a little she focused on the sensation and, in a manner of speaking, opened the door.

_Hello Misato_, the warm touch brushed the edge of her mind, and she imagined it was a red streamer gently holding her cheek, _try to reply with thoughts only, try to focus on me._

_Is this what you meant, when you said you felt me worrying? _Asuka could feel the awe in the gentle touch of purple that was Misato's Self at the edge of her thoughts when she replied. The young woman couldn't explain it, not yet, but being able to feel that Misato was ok and happy filled something. It was different than when Shinji and she connected at the beach, that had been a feeling of completing each other, of finally being whole. This was different. This was family. And it almost pulled tears from her eyes, because she could remember what it was like when she was little and her mother was still there.

"It's like a warm red brushing my thoughts." Misato said aloud, a hint of excitement on her face while she let her eyes close and seemed to lean into something.

"Father, do you trust me?"

Gendo and Ritsuko turned their gazes to Shinji at his quiet question. The older man looked at his son, carefully studying his expression. Gendo could see how badly his son wanted to trust him, wanted the answer to be yes, wanted to be able to connect to the only parent he could still reach. Once again he felt regret at his decisions over the last fifteen years, but he also felt humbled that the one he had hurt the most still wanted to forgive him and try again.

"Yes, Shinji," he said, his voice low as he closed his eyes and relaxed, "Now more than ever."

Ritsuko saw the tears catch at the corners of the young man's eyes, and saw both Misato and Asuka turn to watch as if they had sensed the moment. And perhaps they had through whatever connection Asuka had to Shinji.

_Father_, the word was soft, a deep blue that washed lightly at the edge of his thoughts, and Gendo tentatively reached out to it.

_Hello son_, he answered, and Shinji seemed to mentally and physically lean into the warm orange the same shade as the tinted lenses Gendo once wore.

_Ritsuko_, Gendo sensed his son politely knock at Ritsuko's mental doors, and when she almost seemed to rush to answer Gendo and Shinji chuckled at her enthusiasm, _this is how humans, and I think especially family, are meant to connect._

_Shinji?_ Ritsuko's thoughts were a energetic yellow, inquisitive and buzzing with curiousity, _Gendo? This is amazing!_

_Shinji! Filters!_ Asuka's red streamer snapped, annoyed, before curling out to include Kaji, maroon Self rippling his surprise, _Not the Public channel, I bet Kaworu heard that all the way at his apartment._

"Oops." Shinji chuckled aloud, grinning when everyone opened their eyes and began to smirk or grin at each other, "I forgot that part."

"Baka," the german chuckled, "We figured we can have what I'm calling channels. Public is just broadcasting in the open, but others need to have their mental barriers down. What I call Family channel is talking to a select group or specific person."

"And Public is broad enough Kaworu might have heard me?" Ritsuko asked, embarrassed as she tentatively reached out and tickled the edge of Gendo's thoughts, which instantly gained his attention.

"That tickled." he dead-panned, reaching out one hand to poke her shoulder before settling it on one of her hands.

"If he was awake, maybe." Asuka shrugged, "Shinji and I can hear each other from across town."

"Kaworu wants to know if we're ok." Shinji interrupted, eyes wide and obviously not expecting the Angel to contact him, "I told him we're fine. He said he was awake because Rei had another nightmare."

"She's fine?" Ritsuko worried.

"Yeah," Shinji smiled, nodding before he chuckled and shrugging, "Kaworu said she's going back to sleep now, Ritsuko startled her right as Kaworu got her calmed down. They'll be over tomorrow for breakfast."

"Then we should all get some sleep as well," Gendo stood, suiting actions to words, "Everyone, I bid you good night."

Goodnights said, the four adults left for their rooms or homes leaving Shinji and Asuka to sit on the small sofa. Nothing was said for several minutes, and both began to doze before Asuka felt a warm grey brush the edge of her mind clumsily.

"Touji...?" she mumbled, then linked her mind to the now awake Shinji and tried again, _Touji, what is it?_

_This is... new..._ it felt like Touji, the way Asuka remembered how he felt in the dream world when she would find him with her AT-Field, _I'm guessing I wasn't hearing things earlier._

_No_, Asuka chuckled, drawing Shinji openly into the mental conversation, _We just showed the others telepathy, and Akagi got excited. Welcome to being Human_.

_I'll take your word for it._ grey Self lightly buzzed with amusment, _Hikari is still sleeping in her room, so I guess only I heard. See you both tomorrow?_

_Kaworu and Rei are coming over too,_ Shinji's blue shifted, settling as he began to doze off again, _we'll include Hikari then. _

_Alright man, later you two._ and with that the jock and one-time Pilot pulled back, leaving Shinji to doze and Asuka to her thoughts.

Touji had seemed to accept the mental talking easily, which she realized shouldn't surprise her. Touji accepted things as they came, and didn't let it slow him down. She doubted she would ever forget the Life she spent with him, how despite the various trials they faced he never backed down and continued forward.

Gently reaching out, she didn't want to wake her, Asuka brushed over Misato again. The older woman slept soundly, Kaji nearby and sleeping as well, and the redhead marvelled at how content she felt being able to tell with a thought if these people she considered family were safe and sound. Walls that once blocked them from each other and made them so lonely now more like short fences.

Blinking, Asuka gently prodded against Misato's Self. Odd, earlier everyone seemed to only be a single Color of Self, but now she noticed a hint of a lighter purple just beneath the surface...

Oh. Unable to stop herself, and much to her surprise, Asuka let out a quiet and quickly covered up squeal. She wasn't really sure, still being new to this mind thing she and Shinji had discovered, but if it was what she felt in her core it was... Well, it was a good thing Misato already had experience dealing with kids.

3  
2  
1  
0

A/N: Where am I going with this, you might ask. Well, I'm not completely sure myself... I feel these last two chapters are really rough and below standard. But I'll let it slide for now, as I want to work on "I'm Needed Redux". Yep, I'm re-writing and continuing "I'm Needed", the story "Angel" takes place in. I may come back to IKYT and re-write the last two chapters, but that's for a later day.


End file.
